Uma Hinata Modificada
by Pinkuiro
Summary: quando um jutso do Kiba da errado e sem querer acerta a Hinata deixando ela um pouco perva... o que será que aconteceria! possibilidade de Hentai... Talvez!
1. Capítulo I O Jutsu errado!

**_Olá genteeeeeeeee... Essa é a minha 2º Fic de SasuxHina, Só que a minha outra Fic não tá acabada... ^///^_**

**_Então resolvi postar essa... Mas só que ela ainda não tá acabada... Gomen... Bom espero que gostem! ;D_**

_**_________________________________________ ________________________________________________**_

_**Fanfic SasuxHina – Uma Hinata modificada**_

_**Capítulo I – O Jutsu errado**_

Muito tempo havia se passado em Konoha. Sasuke voltou para a vila junto de seu melhor amigo " Naruto", que o convenceu á voltar a vila depois de tanto tempo e Sasuke também conseguirá sua vingança, mas quando descobriu que seu irmão na verdade era do bem, Sasuke não conseguia se decidir se ele perdoava seu irmão ou não. Então Ele tentou esqueçer um pouco da história da família e tentou seguir seu caminho sempre olhando para frente.

Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura e Sai andavam pelas ruas de Konoha, mostrando tudo para o Uchiha que se esqueçera um pouco da vila e como sempre Naruto estava o caminho inteiro irritando o moreno e Sakura sempre tentando chamar a sua atenção e já Sai que acabará de conheçer estava calado e então Naruto cochichou para o Uchiha dizendo:

- Não liga não tá Sasuke... O Sai-kun é muito "quieto" e "estranho".

Disse o garoto fazendo movimentos com as mãos ao falar que Sai-kun era quieto e estranho, já Sasuke nem ligará para o que o amigo falou, apenas virou o rosto fitando uma árvore, para não bater no garoto que já estava o tirando do sério.

**_Não muito longe dali..._**

Hinata estava treinando junto com Shino, porque Kiba tinha ido até sua casa, porque sua irmã o chamava para falar algo interessante para o garoto. Hinata estava meio curiosa para saber o que era, mas guardou sua curiosidade para si, enquanto estava no mundo da lua Hinata não percebera o movimento que Shino havia feito e quando percebeu já tinha sido atirada para a árvore, que fez uma barulhão quando a garota bateu suas com toda a força nela. Já havia passado um tempo, quando Hinata acordou e viu os olhos de Shino olhando para ela, corou um pouco até que perguntou:

- S-S-Shino-kun... O-O-O que aconteceu?

A garota perguntava toda corada para o garoto que ainda estava observando-a, até que o garoto disse:

- Eu acertei você com uns dos meus movimentos, mas... Você sempre consegue se proteger, então por que não se protegeu agora?

Perguntou o garoto curioso, após ouvir aquela pergunta Hinata tinha ficado corada, por que não queria contar pra Shino o que estava pensando, mas para sua sorte Kiba chega todo animado e fala:

- Turmaaaa... Nossa! Vocês não acreditam no que minha irmã me ensinou...

Disse o garoto todo animado, já Shino e Hinata estavam curiosos para saber o que Kiba tinha aprendido.

**_Enquanto isso a equipe 7..._**

- Narutooo... Quantas vezes tenho que falar para parar de irritar o Sasuke!

Disse Sakura toda estressada para o garoto loiro que não parava de implicar com o moreno, enquanto Sai andava devagar na frente deles pensando: **_"- Bando de idotas"._** Mas de repente tudo mundo ficou quieto, por que logo ali avistaram um clarão que chamou a atenção dos quatro e eles saíram correndo para aquela direção.

**_Enquanto isso na equipe 8..._**

- Kiba o que você fez?

Perguntou Shino num tom autoritário e pegando Hinata que caíra no chão de novo, por causa do Jutsu novo que Kiba tinha acabado de mostrar e o garoto meio assustado falou:

- Eu não fiz nada Shino... Só sei que eu perdi a direção do ataque e da força...

Disse Kiba se aproximando de Hinata que agora estava no colo de Shino, até que esse perguntasse:

- Kiba... O que esse seu Jutsu faz?

O garoto ainda meio assustado olha para o parceiro e fala:

- Bem... Pelo que minha irmã disse... Ele muda a personalidade das pessoas...

- Quê?

Perguntou o garoto dos insetos e meio assustado pensou:**_ "- Então se Hinata é do estilo de garota tímida,_** **_então... Provavelmente...",_** Até que foi interrompido por Kiba que falou em seu lugar:

- Provavelmente a Hinata não será mais a garotinha tímida que era...

Disse Kiba olhando os rosto de aprovação do companheiro e então o dois combinaram que se alguém percebesse que Hinata estava diferente, eles apenas iriam negar para depois procurarem a cura para Hinata voltar ao normal. Quando de repente naquele mesmo lugar chega a equipe 7 e conforme eles chegam Hinata acorda com um olhar muito diferente do que era, antes de ser atingida pelo o ataque do amigo.

**_FIM..._**

**________________________________________ ____________________________________________________**

**_Gente... Eu sei que tá uma merda... Mas espero que gostem... Ainda vai ter muito Sasuke e Hinata viu! ;D_**

**_E depois já to com a 3º história de SasuxHina na babeça, já outras que eu também tenho em mente vai ser surpresa viu! ^-^ v_**

**_E também... Daqui alguns dias vou mandar uma Oneshot de SasuxHina que eu fiz também... Espero que gsotem dela também... E eu aposto que tem mutios erros nesse meu texto, e se tiverem me avisem ta... E quem quiser me matar pela Fic porcaria, pode me matar, por que eu sou horrível em escrever, mas espero que me mandem Rewvies(Acho que é assim que escreve... ._.'')!_**


	2. Capítulo II Hinata está estranha!

_**Oiê!!! Gente aqui tá o 2º Capítulo! Espero que gostem!!!**_

_**______________________________________ _________________________________________**_

_**Capítulo II – Hinata está estranha**_

Agora todos da equipe 7 estavam olhando a equipe 8, que ainda não tinham percebido a chegada do outro time e aí Naruto pergunta:

- Kiba, Shino e Hinata o que aconteceu aqui?

De repente Shino olha para o garoto loiro que agora estava ao seu lado e fala:

- Naruto o que você tá fazendo aqui?

Perguntou o garoto com medo que alguém percebesse sua preucupação, o loiro invez de olhar para o garoto que fez a pergunta, olha para Hinata que estava olhando-o com um olhar bem diferente e Naruto pensou: "- Ué... Será que a Hinata tá doente?". De repente todo mundo fica quieto com o gesto que Hinata faz ao ver Naruto e principalmente ele, que agora estava recebendo um grande abraço da garota e ela diz:

- Naruto-chan... O que você tá fazendo aqui? Veio me ver é?

Após Hinata dizer aquilo todo mundo pensa: "- A HINATA NÃO GAGUEJOU E AGORA RESOLVEU SE DECLRAR?". Depois de uns cinco minutos Sasuke se aproxima das duas pessoas que estavam se abraçando e interrompe o abraço afastando Naruto e Hinata um do outro e diz:

- Pronto já acabou a distração... Agora vamos treinar Naruto, já se distraiu demais.

- Sasuke já voltou para vila... Está lindo como sempre hein!

Disse Hinata dando uma piscadela para o garoto, que a olhou sério e virou as costas puxando Naruto junto, que não estava entendo nada da situação e enquanto isso todo mundo ficou olhando o que acontecerá e até Sakura, Que fechou a cara após ouvir Hinata chamando Sasuke de lindo e depois disso a equipe 7 se foi para seu treino e a garota morena ficou olhando para a direção que o outro grupo tinha ido e ficou se perguntando: "- Será que falei algo que não devia? ". Pensou ela até Kiba chegar e falar:

- H-H-Hinata... Você tá bem?

Hinata olha o parceiro que estava com o rosto de preocupação e fala:

- Estou bem Kiba... Só um pouquinho com dor de cabeça...

Disse a garota dando um grande sorriso, que Kiba nem Shino tinham visto e então o garoto dos insetos disse:

- Então vamos levar você para casa, para descançar um pouco.

- Está bem!

Disse a garota dando as costas para os parceiros e começando a caminar para seu clã, já Shino e Kiba começaram a seguir até que Shino se aproximou do parceiro e disse baixinho:

- Kiba... Não podemos perder a Hinata de vista viu!

- Está bem!

Disse o garoto olhando a parceira que estava parada encostada numa árvore e disse:

- Anda logo suas lesmas...

Disse a garota sorrindo para eles que pensaram: "- Agora vamos ter que se acostumar com esse novo jeito da Hinata...".

**_Fim..._**

**_________________________________________ _______________________________________**

**_Gente eu sei que ainda não tem mutio SasuxHina mas prometo que nos outros vai ter!_**

**_Bjokinhas até a proxima! XD~_**


	3. Capítulo III Problemas vergonhosos!

**_Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence, mas se pertencesse teria muito mais SasuxHina!_**

**_Desculpa gente a demora!!!!_**

**_É que eu fiquei de recu... Castigo... Sabe como é... Bom... Tá aí! _**

**_Boa leitura..._**

**_PS: Se não aparecer tarvessão, é por que meu Pc tá louco... ///_**

______________________________________________________________________________________

_**Capítulo III – Problemas vergonhosos**_

Depois de um tempo Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura e Sai estavam andando pela vila, quando Naruto interrompe o silêncio:

"- Gente... Vocês não acharam a Hinata estranha?"

Os três olharam para Naruto e esses pensaram: "- Só agora esse idiota percebeu?".

"- Não Naruto... Eu não acho que a Hinata-chan esteja diferente..."

Disse Sai, que fez os três olharem para ele e Sakura já calma disse:

"- É... Eu concordo com o Sai-kun... Eu acho que a Hina-chan só deve estar cansada."

"- Se você acha eu também acho Sakura-chan!"

Disse Naruto todo entusiasmado para a parceira, que fechou a cara após ouvir o que o garoto loiro tinha dito. E já Sasuke não estava nem aí com isso, ele agora só pensava em como reconstruir o clã. Essa era uma grande dúvida que se passava na cabeça dele, até que foi interrompido:

"- Sasuke-kun... Você acha que a Hinata-chan estava diferente hoje?"

Perguntou Sakura olhando o garoto que agora fechará a cara: "Como essa garota é irritante". Pensou Sasuke, que só fez um "ahã" para a garota. Sakura e Sai perceberam que o Uchiha não estava na Terra e sim com a cabeça no mundo da Lua e então Naruto fala:

"- Teme... Você ta legal?"

Sasuke olha para Naruto e para que ninguém o parasse ele continuou a andar na rua sem olhar para os companheiros que ficaram para trás:

"- Acho melhor deixar ele descançar..."

"- É também acho..."

Dizem Sakura e Sai olhando o moreno se afastar e logo em seguida seguem para suas casas deixando um Naruto para trás que não estava entendendo nada:

"- Vou chamar o Iruka-sensei para comer Lamén!"

E saí correndo pelas ruas de Konoha para chamar seu sensei.

Enquanto isso...

"- Kiba! O que vamos falar para Neji e para o senhor Hiashi?"

"- Pode deixar comigo Shino... Já tenho tudo em mente..."

Disse Kiba de costas para Shino que pensava: "Qual será a idéia desse baka?". Enquanto Hinata estava meio longe brincando com umas crianças que encontrará no caminho. Depois de uns 5 minutos chegaram na mansão Hyuuga e conforme chegaram Neji estava se despedindo de seu time e logo quando virou para entrar na mansão viu Hinata e seu grupo chegando. Quando Hinata chegou perto do portão da mansão falou:

"- Kibinha-kun... Você não acha que o Neji-chan devia raspar a cabeça?"

Kiba e Shino ficaram paralisados quando a garota falou aquilo, já Neji levantou uma sobrancelha e pensou: "Como é que é?". Hinata começou a dar risada e falou:

"- To brincando priminho... Você ta muito fofix assim!"

"- Kiba, Shino... O que a Hinata-sama tem?"

Perguntou Neji sem olhar para Hinata, que agora percebera que o primo nem lhe dera atenção. Fechou a cara e logo em seguida saiu correndo, Kiba e Shino tentaram correr atrás de Hinata, mas Neji os encurralou e perguntou de novo:

"- O que houve com a Hinata-sama?"

"- Sabe o que é Neji..."

Tentou falar Kiba que foi interrompido por Shino que disse:

"- É que o Kiba fez um jutsu que deu errado e acertou Hinata sem querer, é tão difícil falar a verdade Kiba?"

Kiba quase quis esganá-lo, mas se conteve e disse:

"- Seu dedo-duro..."

E logo depois fechou a cara e Neji logo em seguida encarou Kiba, pegou o garoto pela gola da jaqueta e disse:

"- Kiba... QUE JUTSU VOCÊ DEU NA HINATA-SAMA?"

Kiba começou a suar frio, já Shino tentava segurar Neji que estava quase pulando em cima do garoto para estrangulá-lo e logo Kiba que estava recuperando o fôlego disse:

"- F-F-Foi... S-S-Sem querer... É-É-É um jutsu novo que minha irmã me ensinou, só que eu não sei reverter e provavelmente minha irmã também, ela aprendeu essa técnica esses dias então..."

"- Então vamos falar com a sua irmã..."

Disse Neji puxando Kiba pelo capuz de sua jaqueta, e Shino só vendo a cena começou a seguir os dois que estavam indo para o clã Inozuka:

"- Ai, ai, ai... Isso dói Neji!"

"- Fica quieto e vamos..."

"- Mas falar o que com a irmã do Kiba?"

Perguntou Shino que já entenderá um pouco a situação, mas perguntou só para ter certeza do que estava pensando:

"- Vamos ver se ela sabe o antídoto..."

"- Mas eu te falei que ela aprendeu esses dias... Eu não sei se ela sabe..."

"- Então... Você "não sabe..."."

"- Porcaria..."

E Neji continuou puxando Kiba até o clã Inozuka, e Shino logo atrás achando a cena engraçada e também não era só ele. Todo mundo que via Neji puxando Kiba pelo capuz achava engraçado, Mas se seguravam para não rir.

Um pouco longe dali...

Um garoto moreno caminhava sozinho nas ruas de Konoha com as mãos nos bolso, conforme passava por lá, percebia muitas pessoas olhando para ele ou cochichando algo sobre ele, e isso o irritava. Então entrou dentro de uma padaria: "Bom... Aqui está mais vazio, e vou aproveitar para comprar alguma coisa...". E sem que ele percebesse, lá fora havia uma garota de cabelos azulados com uma cara de emburrada, que agora perceberá o garoto lá dentro: "Já vi aquele garoto em algum lugar... Ah! Lembrei...". Sasuke estava pagando os três pães que havia comprado, quando de repente sente um tapa na sua bunda e quando vira para trás vê Hinata Hyuuga dando um grande sorriso:

"- E aí Sasuke delícia tudo bem?"

Após aquele gesto Sasuke cora um pouco, mas a garota nem percebe. Sasuke pega Hinata pelo pulso e começa puxa-lá para fora da padaria quando essa diz:

"- Sasuke seu tarado, onde é que você ta me lavando?"

"- Fica quieta sua idiota!"

"- Fica quieto você besta!"

Sasuke já não estava mais agüentando a garota, soltou seu pulso e olhou para Hinata, que agora estava brava com o gesto anterior de Sasuke:

"- O QUE ACONTECEU COM AQUELA HINATA TÍMIDA, VIROU AGORA UMA DEFENSORA DA JUSTIÇA É?"

Sasuke perdeu a cabeça na hora, já Hinata ficou séria e colocou sua mão no rosto do Uchiha e disse:

"- Desculpa se te zanguei, mas... Você prefere mais a outra Hinata, a de agora?"

O garoto não sabia o que responder, apenas ficou quieto, virou-se e foi embora e a garota ficou lá parada, até que disse:

"- E aí Uchiha, qual você prefere?"

"- Eu não sei... Também... Não te conheço direito..."

Após ouvir aquilo Hinata dá um pequeno sorriso e fala:

"- Então vou fazer você me conhecer melhor..."

**_Fim do capítulo 3..._**

______________________________________________________________________________________

**_Muito obrigada pelas reviews!!!!!_**

**_Se continuarem mandando, vou continuar a história!!!!_**

**_E depois mais para frente tenho uam surpresa para vocês!!! ;D_**

**_Bjokinhas até a próxima Pink-chan..._**

**_Tilim!!!! Então você leuuuuu... Bigada!!!! Aprtir do próximo cap. prometo achar um(a) beta! XD~_**


	4. Capítulo IV Um problema sem solução!

**Naruto não me pertence... Mas o Masashi Kishimoto me imprestou os personagens, para fazerem essa grande peça minha! ;D~**

**Gente mil desculpas!!!! Eu demorei muitoooooo... é que eu fiquei de recuperção e viajei mutio e por isso não tive muito tempo... Espero que gostem desse Capítulo!!! E mudando de assunto... PASSAEI DE ANOOOO... Uhulll... **

**XD~**

**To muito feliz! E por isso aí tá aí o meu presente e muito obrigado pelas RENWVIES (ainda não lembro como escreve... ^///^)!!!**

**LUZES, CÂMERA E AÇÃO!**

* * *

**_Capítulo IV – Um problema sem solução_**

Neji, Kiba e Shino estavam agora dentro do clã Inuzuka, esperando na sala a irmã mais velha do garoto cachorro que chegou bem ofegante na sala e toda suja:

- O que foi Kibinha? Queria falar comigo?

Kiba corou dos pés a cabeça depois de ouvir o que a irmã tinha acabado de chamar ele e depois olhou para os amigos que estavam tentando segurar o riso: "- O QUE? Shino e Neji quase dando risada? Ou será que eu estou ficando louco?":

- Ah... Nee-san é que... Lembra aquele jutsu que você me ensinou hoje?

- Claro que sim querido, o que houve?

- É... Lembra da Hinata Hyuuga?

- Aquela amiga sua que é linda a de olhos cor de pérola? A líder do clã Hyuuga?

- É essa mesma!

- Por que o que houve com ela?

- Parece que Kiba fez aquele justu e deu errado e por coincidência quem levou o ataque foi Hinata-sama!

- Sério? Ai meu deus...

- E nee-san você sabe como a Hinata era tímida né?

- Não acredito... Então ela perdeu aquela timidez e está toda corajosa agora?

- Sim... E você não teria o antídoto?

- Sinto muito querido mas não tenho... E para falar a verdade eu nem tinha testado direito aquele justu... Eu só testei em dois dos nossos cachorros e por coincidência você estava aqui hoje, então resolvi te chamar para ver em um dos nossos e eu te ensinei... Por que achava que você não ia fazer nenhuma besteira...

- Bom.. Mas o que aconteceu com aqueles cachorros?

- Depois de um mês eles voltaram ao normal... Então provavelmente...

- A Hinata voltará ao normal daqui a um mês! Mas como vou explicar para Hiashi se ele perceber algo de errado?

- Tente inventar qualquer coisa Neji...

- Mas... Eu não sou bom em mentir...

- Então todos os dias eu e o Kiba vamos te ensinar como dar uma pequena metira.

Neji olhou para Shino e Kiba incrédulo: "- Não acredito que Shino já mentiu? Kiba até que é suspeito mas... SHINO?"

Depois da longa conversa todos os meninos olham para a mulher que estava sentada numa pequena poltrona vermelha e perguntam em uníssimo:

- Por que está toda suja?

- Ah... É que hoje é dia de banho no cães...

OoOoOoO

Hinata caminhava pelas ruas de Konoha pensando em alguma coisa para fazer Sasuke a conhece-la melhor e então uma pequena idéia passou pela sua cabeça:

- Já sei! Vou convidar o Uchiha a comer um Lámen, eu aposto que ele gosta... Xiii... Mas já está tarde acho melhor ir para casa porque se não duas pessoas rabugentas de casa vão se estressar, convidu-o amanhã!

OoOoOoO

Sasuke já estava em sua casa lendo alguns pergaminhos que tinha achado pelo clã, já que não estava com a mínima vontade de sair da casa para encontrar alguma maluca que dava tapa na sua bunda e além disso o chamava de tarado. Sasuke parou por um momento de ler os pergaminhos: "- Por que estou pensando na Hyuuga?"

- Acho que preciso esfriar a cabeça...

OoOoOoO

Todos já estavam sentados na mesa de jantar do clã Hyuuga e para Hinata alguma coisa estava errada:

- O cabeludo para de olhar para mim!

Hiashi e Hanabi olhavam surpresos para a Hyuuga que acabará de ficar brava com primo e já esse ficará vermelho dos pés a cabeça pela primeira vez:

- Eu não estava olhando para você!

- Acha que sou CEGA Neji, é claro que você estava olhando!

- Fica quieta sua esquentadinha!

- Quer apanhar cabeludo?

Sem que eles percebessem a presença do líder atrás deles, só se pode ver os dois com a mão na cabeça, pela primeira vez Hiashi havia se zangado muito e acabará de dar um grande soco na cabeça de cada um:

- O que houve com vocês hoje posso saber?

- Não houve nada senhor Hyuuga... Desculpe perder a cabeça na sua frente...

- Desculpe velho...

- Nada de desculpas hoje vocês vão ficar no porão do clã até se acertarem... E você mocinha trate de melhorar seu vocabulário!

- O que? Mas velho lá tem fantasmas...

- Hinata você tem medo de fantasma?

- EU? Claro que não! Sou muito corajosa!

- D-Ú-V-I-D-O!

- Então veremos!

- VOCÊS DOIS PARA O PORÃO AGORA!

Depois de ouvir aquele berro os dois correrão para a direção de fora da casa já Hanabi ficará só observando a situação até que perguntou para o pai que estava indo atrás dos dois com medo:

- Até quando eles vão ficar lá?

- Até a meia noite e se até lá não tiverem se acertado vão ficar lá até o amanhecer.

- Pai... Você não achou a Hinata muito estranha?

- Sim... Achei querida mas até que gostei do seu espírito de liderança...

Hanabi olhou surpresa para o pai que agora estava indo até o porão para trancar os dois monstrengos. Hinata e Neji já estavam lá encostados na parede da pequena casinha toda velha e depois Hiashi apareceu e fechou-os lá dentro:

- Que lugarzinho mais horroso né cabeludo?

- Para de chamar assim...

- Ah... Mas é divertido!

- Mas para mim não...

Hinata fez uma cara de emburrada para o primo e depois se levantou e foi até porta para ver se ela estava trancada mesmo, mas para seu azar... Estava. Hinata começou a andar pela pequena casinha de madeira que já estava com cheiro de mofo e começou a mecher nas coisas que havia ali:

- Se eu fosse você não mecheria aí dentro dessa caixa...

A garota nem deu bola e começou a mecher dentro dela, quando de repente pegou algo peludo e molhado e deu um berro:

- UM RATOOOO...

Sem que ela percebesse havia caído em cima do colo de Neji que estava segurando a menina e já Hinata começará a corar, se levantou tentando colocar a franja mais na frente do rosto para o garoto não perceber que estava corada e sentou-se do lado do primo e falou meio curiosa:

- Neji... Por que você não parava de me olhar na hora do jantar?

- É coisa minha...

- Por acaso está apaixonado por mim é isso?

Neji estava muito vermelho não estava acreditando no que a prima havia perguntado, jogou a cabeça para trás e depois olhou para ela e começou:

- Promete que vai acreditar no que eu vou contar?

- Claro primuxo!

Disse a garota se aproximando mais do primo que quando viu o passo da garota se afastou um pouco:

- Bem... Sabe o Kiba?

- Sim... O que tem ele?

- Hoje de manhã ele quis mostrar um jutsu novo que aprendeu com a irmã, mas o jutsu deu errado e acabou acertando você...

- E por acaso esse jutsu fez muita diferença?

- Sim e MUITA...

- O que então?

Neji olhou para Hinata e depois virou seu rosto para tentar pensar em algo rápido e depois olhou de novo para a garota e disse:

- É que você é uma garota bem tímida e depois daquele jutsu você mudou completamente... Você... Não é mais a garotinha tímida dos Hyuuga, agora você está corajosa, essas coisas...

- Hum... Legal! Agora dá licença que eu quero descançar...

- Tem certeza que você me ouviu?

- Tenho sim!

- Você vai dormir mesmo nesse lugar com ratos???

Hinata começou a olhar para os lados para ver se não achava mais nenhum rato pelo porão e então colocou sua cabeça no colo de Neji:

- Você não se importa né cabeludo?

Neji empurrou Hinata e falou:

- Boa sorte com os ratos...

- Nháááá... Neji-nii-chan!

- Fica quieta!

Hinata mostra a língua para Neji que estava de costas e nem reparou no que a prima tinha acabdo de fazer. Depois de algum tempo os primos ouviram um barulho de porta sendo destrancada e logo depois veio a voz de Hiashi:

- Já ficaram muito tempo aqui... E aí se acertaram?

Hinata abriu um grande busejo para o pai e disse:

- Estava tão gostoso... Mas a única coisa ruim foi os ratos...

- Então tem ratos aí mesmo?

- Tem sim tio e aconteceu uma coisa muito engraçada mas eu não contei para a Hinata...

- O que você aprontou cabeludo???

Pela primeira vez Neji deu uma grande gargalhada na frente da prima e do tio que ficaram muito surpresos:

- A Hinata dormiu abraçada com um rato e ficou resmungando o nome do idiota do Sasuke...

- Isso não é verdade!

- é sim sua pentelha!

- Cala boca!

- Vem calar vem...

- QUEREM FICAR MAIS TEMPO ALI NO PORÃO???

- Claro que não...

- Estamos ótimos tio!

Neji e Hinata se abraçaram e começaram a falar de como ele se amavam, já o tio ficou posseço e falou para os dois irem para o quarto e já esses sairam correndo de novo.

OoOoOoO

- Que dia hein sua chata?

- É mesmo... Bom, agora tenho que ir... Tenho uns planos em mente tá Neji...

- Planos? Que planos Hinata?

* * *

**E aí gente gostaram??? Por mim... Esse foi o capítulo que eu mais gostei da Fic, espero que gostem dos outros! Mil desculpas por não ter SasuXHina... Mas prometo que no próximo vai ter muito SasuXHina!**

**Gente muito obrigada pelas Renwvies!!!! **

**PS: Moon Darker muito obrigada por me ajudar a ter grandes idéias para as minhas Fics!!! E Nyo-Mila estou amando a Fic sua Town, onde a minha personagem Takami foi escolhida e sua consciência é o Deidara... Estou amando mesmo!**

**E prometo que no próximo capítulo começo a responder Renwvies! Acho que já falei isso né??? Desculpe se eu ainda não começei a responder... Mas prometo que respondo!!!!**

**;D~**

**Bjokinhas amorosas Pinkuiro -chan!**


	5. Capítulo V Parque des Diversão!

_**Disclaimer: O mangá e o anime de Naruto não me pertence... Mas Masashi Kishimoto me emprestou eles para a minha peça!**_

**_Oiii... Eu sei... Podem jogar TUDO o que quiserem em mim! Desculpem pela demoraaaaa... Eu juro que não demoro mais! Bom... Tá deixa disso e vamos para a fic!!!_**

**_FILMES, CÂMERA E AÇÃO!_**

_

* * *

_

_**Capítulo V – Parque de Diversão**_

Já era manhã e todos na mansão Hyuuga estavam acordados, menos uma menina que ainda estava dormindo na cama toda bagunçada, ela virou toda preguiçosa para a janela quando de repente uma luz bem forte bate em seu rosto e alguém toda alegre pula em cima de sua cama e começa falar toda feliz:

- Onee-chan! Acorde tenho uma grande novidade para você!

- O que foi Hanabi?

- Abriu um novo parque de diversões em Konoha!

- SÉRIO!? Legal!

A garota sai correndo de seu quarto só de camisola e deixando uma pequena garota no quarto sem entender nada e vai direto para a cozinha, onde pega algumas torradas e toma um leite bem rápido, vai em direção do escritório do pai onde entra sem bater na porta, onde encontra o pai sentado em sua cadeira enorme de couro vinho e conversando com o seu primo:

- Pai você me dá permissão de ir ao novo parque de diversões aqui em Konoha?

- Parque de diversões?

- Hinata-sama... Não acha que já está um pouco grande para isso?

- Cala boca cabeludo, isso é um assunto importante meu e do meu pai!

- CABELUDO? QUANTAS VEZES TENHO QUE FALAR PARA PARAR DE ME CHAMAR ASSIM!

- Você não manda em mim bisbilhoteiro!

- O QUÊ?

- Silêncio vocês dois!

Disse o Hyuuga mais velho olhando para os dois com um olhar de reprovação, Hinata e Neji se entreolharam e depois disso ficaram quietos:

- Hinata você tem minha permissão, pelo que estou vendo é algo bem importante né?

- SIM! CLARO, MUITO!

- Então pode ir se divertir hoje, já que é fim de semana e vocês não tem missões hoje, mas depois você vai ter que treinar!

- Sim senhor!

Hinata começa correr em direção a porta, mas algo a faz parar, e olha para Neji com um olhar maléfico:

- EU vou com VOCÊ!

- QUÊ!? Você não vai não!

- Claro que vou!

- Não vai cabeludo!

- VOU SIM!

- VOCÊS DOIS SILÊNCIO, QUEREM FICAR PRESOS NO PORÃO DE NOVO?

Os dois olharam com medo de Hiashi e depois Hinata se ajoelhou no chão e abraçou a perna do pai:

- Paizinho querido do meu coração... Você sabe que eu te amo demais!

- Hinata... Largue a minha perna agora!

Disse Hiashi com uma veia na cabeça saltada, Hinata soltou a perna do pai e se levantou e depois fizulou os olhos em Neji de novo:

- Neji... Você vai tomar conta da Hinata, então pode ir...

- O QUÊ!?

- Nada de o que mocinha ela vai e pronto!

- Obrigada tio...

- Ahhh... Já sei a sua idéia cabeludo... Você quer que eu chame a Tenten não é? Pervertido!

Neji olhou vermelho para prima e depois por incrível que pareça Neji começou a gaguejar para a prima na frente do tio:

- N-N-Não é-é-é... N-N-Nada DISSO!

- Então está combinado... Você vai com a Tenten e eu vou com alguém especial!

- Quem é que você vai convidar?

- Surpresa!

- Grrr... Hinata eu vou te estrangular!

- Vem gostosão!

Hinata correu para o quarto, para se trocar e logo em seguida iria à casa de Tenten convidar a amiga para ir junto ao parque e também numa casa de uma pessoa em especial para Hinata:

- Já estou prontaaa...

Gritou a garota logo encontrando o primo na entrada com uma blusa comprida leve preta, uma jaqueta branca, com quatro bolsos na frente, calça jeans e a sandália ninja de sempre:

- Cabeludo... Você não muda mesmo, hein?

- Por que está falando isso sua mimada!

- MIMADA???

- Se acalme senhorita Hyuuga...

Disse uma das empregas que foi mandada ficar de vigia dos dois, para que nenhum deles se matassem, sim Hinata e Neji não eram mais os primos carinhosos que eram antes:

- Está bem... Não vou bater nesse baka, porque se não meu sonho de ir ao parque vai ir por água a baixo...

- Então vamos mimada?

- NEJIII...

Os dois começam a correr pelas ruas de Konoha, como se fossem dois idiotas e logo em seguida chegam à casa de Tenten que aceita o convite um pouco corada e depois vão para o centro, depois de algum tempo os dois passam em frente a padaria onde Hinata tinha encontrado Sasuke e depois se lembra o porque de estar ali:

- AH! Quase tinha me esquecido!

A garota começa a correr do nada, onde deixa um primo curioso e parado no meio da calçada olhando a garota se distanciar e logo em seguida grita para a garota:

- Aonde você vai Hinata-sama?

- Pode ir para casa cabeludo, te encontro lá!

- QUANTAS VEZES TENHO QUE FALAR PARA PARAR DE ME CHAMAR DE CABELUDO!!!

Neji olha para a rua e vê todas as pessoas olhando para ele e já esse começa a andar para a mansão meio corado.

OoOoOoO

Depois de uma longa corrida Hinata chega a um clã bem conhecido na vila e para sua sorte encontra a pessoa que estava procurando, ela entra no clã e vai na direção do banco onde essa pessoa estava sentada e senta do seu lado:

- Oi Sasuke!

- O que você quer Hyuuga?

Perguntou o garoto que estava entediado e que não queria se encontrar com ninguém naquele dia e sim só ficar observando o seu clã e a vila sozinho:

- Que desanimo Sasuke...

- Hum...

- Bem... Vim aqui te fazer um convite!

- NÃO... Obrigado!

- Que? Mas eu ainda nem falei o que é...

- Mas eu não quero...

Hinata sem se controlar pula no colo do garoto e o abraça, Sasuke ficou corado e não sabia o que fazer queria tirar a garota de cima dele, mas uma parte sua queria deixá-la ali em seu colo:

- SAÍ DE CIMA DE MIM GAROTA!

- Não saio não...

- To perdendo a paciência!

- Só saio se você aceitar meu convite!

O garoto olhou para Hinata com raiva, mas como nada iria adiantar resolveu aceitar o convite da garota:

- Está bem eu vou!

- Eba... Te amo Sasuke!

Disse a garota e logo em seguida da um selinho em Sasuke e começa a sair do clã e logo em seguida olha para trás e diz para o garoto:

- Me encontre ao 12:00 nas estátuas dos Hokages , tá?

A garota saiu correndo do clã deixando um Sasuke confuso, o garoto colocou uma de suas mãos em seus lábios e logo em seguida falou:

- O que deu nessa garota?

OoOoOoO

Hinata chegou toda saltitante na mansão deixando algumas pessoas BEM curiosas que queriam saber o porquê da herdeira estar tão alegre, entrou em seu quarto e ficou escolhendo as roupas que poderia usar no encontro, quando não percebeu que alguém entrara em seu quarto:

- Nossa porque essa felicidade mana?

- Vou ter um encontro!

- Sériooo... Com quem?

- Com o herdeiro do clã Uchiha!

- O que? Com o Uchiha?

- Sim! Eu o convidei para ir comigo e com o Neji para o novo parque.

- Eu que tive a idéia e você nem me convida...

A irmã mais velha abraça a mais nova e começa a fazer carinho na cabeça da menor, que aceita os gestos e depois olha para a irmã que diz:

- Prometo que na próxima vou com você!

- Sério? Promete?

Disse a mais nova olhando com olinhos brilhando para a mais velha que agora sorria para a irmã:

- Sim prometo!

- Jura até pelo dedinho?

Hanabi mostrou seu dedinho e Hinata mostrou o seu e as duas fizeram o juramento, logo depois Hinata começou a fazer cócegas na mais nova que não parava de rir e Neji entra no quarto bagunçado e fala:

- Está na hora do almoço... Esse quarto nem parece de menina!

- Fica quieto cabeludo!

As duas irmãs disseram juntas e depois se entreolharam e começaram a dar gargalhadas e já o mais velho todo vermelho de raiva pula em cima das garotas e começa a fazer cócegas nas duas e logo em seguida começa uma guerra de travesseiros:

- Hinata, Hanabi e Neji venham almoçar!

Os três desceram com os cabelos tudo descabelados, roupas amassadas e o rosto sujo de pó, os empregados olharam para os três e seguraram o riso, já Hiashi os olhou sérios e pediu para os três se sentarem:

- Depois se arrumem... Porque vocês dois tem compromisso hoje.

- Sim senhor...

O almoço foi muito silencioso e depois cada um foi para seu quarto, Hinata decidiu ir com uma camiseta longa branca de mangas curtas, um colete preto, um short jeans preto, uma bota de cano longo média preta, com os cabelos presos em dois rabinhos e uma boina na cabeça preta e logo em seguida foi até o quarto do primo e bateu na porta:

- Pode entrar!

Disse o mais velho ainda escolhendo que roupa usar, enquanto a garota entra e começa a fuzilar Neji:

- Neji seu lerdo! Parece até uma menina escolhendo a roupa!

Neji olhou para a prima e logo em seguida apontou para a cama que estava com as roupas que iria usar e então Hinata olhou para ele e perguntou:

- Então o que está fazendo?

- Estou procurando um colar...

A garota manda um olhar pervertido para o primo, que depois olha um pouco com medo com o olhar da prima:

- Hinata-sama... Não é o que está pensando...

- PARE DE ME CHAMAR DE HINATA-SAMA!

- Está bem...

- Não vai me dizer que esse colar é da Tenten?

- Colar da Tenten? Claro que Não...

Disse o primo desviando o olhar da prima, que logo em seguida acha um colar em cima da escrivaninha:

- Olha o que eu achei Neji!

Disse Hinata pegando um papelzinho que estava preso na mini kunai do colar: "De Tente para Neji". A garota olhou para o primo e começou a rir:

- Como você mente horrível!!!

- Fica quieta!

Neji se aproximou da prima, pegou o colar e colocou a garota para fora do quarto:

- Me espera lá embaixo mimada!

- EU NÃO SOU MIMADAAAA...

Hinata desceu as escadas bufando e sentando ao lado da irmã que estava assistindo TV, depois de uns 15 minutos Neji desceu com uma camisa regata branca, uma calça jeans larga preta, com o colar em forma de kunai, os cabelos presos no final, a sandália ninja e uma jaqueta cinza presa cintura:

- Vamos?

- Nossa... Até que você ta bonitão, hein Cabeludo?

- É verdade Neji-kun!

- Tá... Agora vamos, porque já estamos atrasados!

Disse o primo pegando o braço da prima e a levando a força até a porta. Chegaram ao lugar combinado onde acharam Tenten e Sasuke conversando e isso era uma raridade para os Hyuugas:

- Olá chegamos!

Hinata se aproximou de Sasuke e logo começou a abraçar seu braço, Sasuke começava há ficar um pouco vermelho:

- Me solta Hinata!

- NÃO!

- É... A Hinata ta estranha...

Tenten olhava para a garota que começava a implicar com o moreno e logo em seguida viu um Neji ficando vermelho de raiva:

- Então é esse CHATO que você convidou?

- Sim, porque Cabeludo?

- Idiota...

Neji começou a puxar Tenten para o parque, enquanto deixavam os dois sozinhos que queriam matar Neji. Então começaram a caminhar devagar para o parque de diversões, Sasuke estava mesmo impressionado, Hinata era muito bonita e tentava de tudo para garota não perceber seus olhares, mas Hinata já tinha percebido então deu um sorrisinho de lado e pegou na mão do Uchiha, Sasuke não sabia o que fazer estava sem reação, mas para sua sorte haviam chegado ao parque:

- Que pena... Chegamos, estava tão divertido antes né Sasuke-chan?

- Graças a deus chegamos!

- Como Sasuke-chan?

Hinata encarou Sasuke com uma carinha bem triste e depois os Uchiha desviou o olhar da garota e começou a entrar no parque. Hinata estava impressionada com todos os brinquedos:

- Sasuke-chan! Vamos ao tiro ao alvo?

- Não...

- Vamos logo seu chato!

Hinata começou a puxar o garoto para a pequena barraquinha, quando chegaram à barraquinha a garota olhava diretamente para o prêmio que queria:

- Sasuke-chan! Eu quero aquela raposa de nove caudas!

- Ué...? Mas não é um bichinho de pelúcia da Kyuubi?

- É sim e o que tem?

- Nada sua chata...

- Chato é você frangote!

- Quem você ta chamando de frangote sua retardada?

Os dois começaram a soltar faíscas pelos olhos, quando foram interrompidos:

- Sasukeee... Você ta saindo com a Hina-chan?

Disse um garoto loiro com olhos azuis que era bem conhecido por todos, junto dele estava uma garota de cabelos róseos bem conhecidos:

- Naruto, Sakura... O que fazem aqui?

- Ué... Estamos conhecendo o parque não ta vendo Teme?

- Baka...

- O QUÊ?!

- Calma Naruto-kun...

- Oi Sakura-chan!!!

Sakura olha séria para a garota que a cumprimentou e depois se vira puxando Naruto para longe dos dois:

- Sakura-chan... Espera!

- Aquela idiota...

- Quem é idiota Sakura-chan?

- Quem mais? É claro que é a Hinata!

- Você ta com ciúmes?

- EU? CLARO que NÃO!

Naruto fica olhando para Sakura com um olhar malicioso e depois começa a dar risada:

- Por que você ta rindo idiota?  
- Sakura ta com ciúmes!!!

- CALA A BOCA!

Um pouco longe dali Hinata sorria triunfante segurando seu pequeno bichinho de pelúcia e logo atrás um Sasuke de saco cheio de tudo aquilo:

- Agora podemos ir embora?

- Não! Agora quero ir a um brinquedo especial!

- Qual sua chata?

- Aquele SasukEMO!

Disse Hinata apontando para a roda gigante e Sasuke ficou olhando por 20 minutos a roda gigante girando bem devagar:

- 1º EU NÃO SOU SASUKEMO! E 2º eu não quero!

- Mas é claro que quer ir!

Antes que Sasuke fizesse alguma coisa, Hinata já o agarrara e o colocara no primeiro carrinho que havia chegado:

- Prontinhooo... Agora estou satisfeita!

- Que saco!

- Eu sei que você ta adorando amorzinho!

- Não me chama assim!

- Chamo você do jeito que eu quiser!

- Chata!

- Sasuke-chan... Você não gosta de mim?

Disse Hinata olhando triste para Sasuke e pela primeira vez Sasuke percebeu que aquela era a verdadeira Hinata. Ele corou um pouco e logo disse:

- Assim Hinata... É que você está MUITO diferente do que você era antes...

Disse Sasuke olhando para a garota que estava meio surpresa, Hinata ficou quieta por um tempo e depois disse:

- Para mim... Eu acho que continuo normal...

- Eu sabia que você iria dizer is...

Sem que Sasuke pudesse terminar de falar, Hinata aproximou seus lábios com o do Uchiha e isso resultou num beijo, deixando um Sasuke sem reação e um Hinata super feliz.

* * *

_**Genteeeeeeeeeee... E aí gostaram??? Até que enfim um SasuxHina!!!**_

_**Eu gostei desse capítulo! Mas eu achei um pouco resumido... Mas prometo melhorar no próximo! E alguém sabe aonde eu posso arranjar uma beta???**_

**_\\\(TOT)///_**

**_Genteeee... Eu ainda estou escrevendo o 2º capítulo do Goukon Ninja, mas pelo que eu vi... Esse fic minha de SasuxHina não fez tanto sucesso... E quanto a do Big Brother vou começar a escreve-la AGORA! _**

_**^-^ v**_

**_Por favor!!! Eu sei que eu vou fazer agora uma propaganda, mas tudo bem... Leiam uma fic minha chamada Zettai Kareshi que eu mandei, só que o casal é NaruxHina mas também tem MUITO SasuxHina!!!_**

**_*¬* v_**

_**Me mandem Review (Dessa vez eu acho que acertei!)!!! **_

**_XD~_**

**_Bjokinhas amorosas atéh..._**

**_o////_**

**_PS: Aposto que vão ficar curiosos com o próximo né??_**

XD~


	6. Aviso I!

_**Aviso!**_

_Olá gente!_

_Eu sei que estou demorando com as minhas outras fics, mas eu não esqueci elas, viu? É que eu estou muito ocupada esse ano e então não to com muito tempo para escrever, mas eu estou na metade das minhas fics que eu ainda preciso postar. Eu não desisti delas! Mas eu vim aqui para outra coisa. Assim, eu vou viajar nas férias e só vou voltar em Agosto e eu não poderei escrever as fics. Mas prometo que quando eu terminá-las vou postar logo que eu chegar!_

_Bom, era isso! Então até Mês que vem!_

_Bjokinhas amorosas Pink-chan..._

_Desculpe pessoal..._

_T/T_


End file.
